Old Love Is Good Love
by blah gurl
Summary: Hermione is engaged. but finds old feelings for Harry that she can't ignore.
1. Default Chapter

Its ten years after Hogwarts. The trio are still friends, but living in different countries. Harry is in Germany as an ambassador. Ron is the captain of the Chudley Canons in England. Hermione is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. They are all 27. They keep in touch, but not as often as when they just graduated. Hermione is dating Seamus Finnagin, another teacher and former classmate at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were dating from fifth year until last year, when Harry made her mad. Ron finally got on the quidditch team in his sixth year after a summer of hard practice with his brothers. Ginny and Colin Creevy got married last year and have a baby.  
  
We start our story with Hermione and Seamus having lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Meanwhile, Harry is having an important meeting with the president of Germany, and Ron is at practice.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you look pale and sick. What do you need?" asked Seamus, rubbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"I'm fine, just losing sleep. School will be starting soon and I've been up at all hours of the night planning the class work. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." she said, laying her head in her palm.  
  
"If you're sure, then I've got to get to Diagon Alley to get supplies for my teaching. Goodbye." he kissed the top of her head lightly, and walked out.  
  
******  
  
"Ron! One of the bludgers is gone. We can't find it anywhere!" said Herby, one of the beaters.  
  
"It'll come back, don't worry. Okay team, good practice. I'll see you on Monday at the Match ONE hour early to warm up." said Ron. It was raining and his orange practice robes were drenched in water and mud. His Lightning Bolt 7 broomstick was muddy too. He was going home to his pet, Chuck the bulldog.  
  
******  
  
"So, this meeting is over, unless anyone has anything else to say." said the President of Germany.  
  
"I have just one more question, Mr. President. What are you going to do about the Humlny River drying up?" questioned Harry.  
  
"That is a good question, Ambassador. For now, we will limit water usage for watering yards, but it isn't bad enough to worry about so much now. If that's all, Good day to you." said the President.  
  
Harry gathered his papers and put them into his brief case. Just as he was leaving, his cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Potter." said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you doing in Germany?" said the voice.  
  
"Ron? Ron Weasley? I haven't talked to you in a year or more. How are you?" said Harry as he climbed into his car.  
  
"I'm fine. Just got back from practice."  
  
"What do you play now?" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you know? I'm the Captain of the Chudley Canons! I thought you knew." said Ron  
  
"I didn't know that." said Harry. The two old friends talked for an hour about everything. Then Ron asked the question of all questions.  
  
"So, how's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"How would I know?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, then I guess you two aren't dating anymore, huh. Sorry to bring it up."  
  
"That's all right. I still have feelings for her, but she hates me." said Harry.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"By the way she dumped me! Oh, my gosh! I've got to go Ron, talk to you later. Bye." said Harry.  
  
"Okay, Bye." said Ron.  
  
******  
  
Hermione and Seamus were having a romantic dinner in a restaurant.  
  
"Hope you like it. Are you feeling okay now, dear?" said Seamus.  
  
"Yes, I feel much better. How about you?" she asked her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm all right. I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes." said Seamus. He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. There was a large diamond ring inside. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the ring. She didn't look at all excited or happy, only sad.  
  
"Will you marry me?" said Seamus, looking very excited.  
  
Hermione just put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. She shook her head and left the table. She walked out of the restaurant sobbing and got in her car and left. Seamus was still at the table and was wearing a shocked look on his face. He got the bill and went home, still wearing the shocked look on his face.  
  
Once Hermione got home, she sat on her couch and took out her phone book. She looked up a name and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, yes, is Harry Potter still living there?" she asked, holding back tears.  
  
"No, no Harry Potter here. Hang up now." said a very angry women. Hermione burst into tears again. She had to find Harry. She still had feelings for him, but she didn't know how to find him. She looked up Ron's name and dialed that number. The person who answered the phone said that there wasn't a Ron Weasley there. That was her last hope of finding Harry, unless she looked up in a city phone book. She looked and looked but couldn't find anything.  
  
******  
  
Harry was on a plane to England for business. After the meeting, he was going to meet Ron for lunch. They hadn't seen each other for two years and were going to have lunch and go to a quidditch match.  
  
Harry's plane landed and he was taken to the city council building for an important meeting.  
  
Two hours later, he and Ron were eating lunch. They ate and left for the quidditch match. Harry was surprised to see Oliver Wood and other people he knew from Hogwarts on the teams. The team that they were cheering for won and they went to get ice cream to celebrate. Ron then went home, and Harry went to his hotel.  
  
******  
  
Two days later, Hermione was still crying. She hadn't talked to Seamus, who filled up the tap on her answering machine, since that night. She was watching the news and they were talking about an important meeting that took place today. They showed people in suits coming out of the city council building.  
  
"Today, England's Ambassador to Germany, Harry Potter, attended the meeting on the environmental problems in Germany." said the news reporter, showing a clip of Harry walking out of the building. At this, Hermione sat up straight and stared at the television. She was so shocked she started laughing. She stood up and got her coat and left. She drove to the Hotel de Importano, where most important people stayed.  
  
"Excuse me, is Harry Potter staying here?" she asked the counter man.  
  
"Why, yes he is, in room 318. Would you like to call up, or go up to visit?" said the clerk.  
  
"I would like to go up and visit." she said.  
  
"All right. The elevator is right over there." said the clerk.  
  
"Thank you!" said Hermione. She ran to the elevator and went up to the third floor. She ran down the hallway to room 318. Before she knocked, she realized how late it was. It was ten thirty and he would probably hate her more. She didn't care. she had to tell him what she had to tell him. She got up some courage and knocked on the door. It opened slowly. 


	2. The Reunion

The Meeting  
  
She knocked. The door opened slowly.  
  
"Yes?" said Harry, without looking up from the papers in his hand. He was still wearing a suit, but didn't have the jacket on. He was wearing a red tie also.  
  
"Hello, Harry." said Hermione shyly. Harry looked up and stared into her eyes.  
  
"H-h-hello, Hermione. What are you doing here?" he said shakily.  
  
"I need to talk to you." she answered.  
  
"Um.okay. Come in, please." said Harry. She walked into a room with a couch and a television. There were papers on the coffee table, and more on the kitchen table. Hermione say down on the couch, and Harry sat next to her.  
  
"What is it that you suddenly had to talk to me about? Not to mention that its ten thirty at night." said Harry standing up and walking over to the window.  
  
"Please don't get angry. It's going to be hard to say, but, I'll say it." she started,  
  
"Don't get angry! HA! What do you expect me to do? The girl I loved who wouldn't talk to me for the last year and a half shows up and wants to talk to me! HA!" said Harry, raising his voice.  
  
"You don't need to make this more difficult than it already is!" said Hermione standing up and facing Harry. "Now, listen to me."  
  
"Okay, I'll listen." said Harry, turning to face her.  
  
"I came here to tell you that I still love you." Harry's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped over. "The other night, Seamus proposed to me, and I thought I was in love with him, until he asked me that question. Then I realized that I still loved you."  
  
"Okay, pinch me because I think I'm dreaming. Seriously, now." said Harry with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay, maybe this will wake you up." Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him gently.  
  
"Wow, I'm awake now." said Harry.  
  
"Sorry that I ever got mad at you. But when you hugged Ginny on the day she got engaged, my heart just broke.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're mad. I was just congratulating her for getting engaged. You don't think that she liked me, and just when she got engaged too? We're good friends, that's all. She has a baby now, so I can't fall in love with her because she's married. I can't believe you got mad over something like that!" said Harry, pushing her away from him.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. I'll just go now." Hermione picked up her coat and started toward the door. She left and went down stairs and out of the hotel. Harry stood thinking and not moving. It had started to rain while she was in there, and Hermione when outside, not caring, and got soaked in just one minute. She walked quickly to the curb to cross to the parking lot. She was so upset, she chocked to hold back tears.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Harry was rushing towards her, getting soaked more and more every step.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, not turning around. Harry caught up to her, turned her around, and kissed her. The two were soaked, but held on to each other tightly.  
  
Once Harry backed away, he looked at Hermione like he had never looked at her before. "I lied. I still love you. Please don't be mad at me. I never meant to hurt you." said Harry, wiping the water out of his face but it didn't do any good because it was raining so hard.  
  
"I love you too!" said Hermione, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Harry pulled her close to him, trying to keep her dry. Harry led her back upstairs to his room, for she had to make an important phone call.  
  
******  
  
"Seamus? I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I still love." said Hermione on the phone to Seamus.  
  
"I know...you don't have to say it. I figured that, but I still took a chance. I hope you are very happy, and I'm not mad at you at all. Good bye, Hermione." said Seamus, not sounding sad at all, but rather relieved.  
  
"Good bye." she said. Hermione hung up and looked at Harry. She leaned back against him and fell asleep. They slept all night like that on the couch, not moving. Harry woke when he heard a knock on the door. He was still in his suit and they were both still a little damp. Harry figured it was just room service so he ignored it. The door opened and Ron walked in.  
  
"Harry? I thought." he started.  
  
"Shh.she's still sleeping." said Harry. He moved Hermione and got up to go talk to Ron.  
  
"I thought you two weren't dating anymore? What's the deal?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well, we talked it out last night, and got through our problems." said Harry, smiling.  
  
"What about Seamus, weren't they dating?" said Ron.  
  
"She called him and explained. He was rather relieved, though." said Harry.  
  
"So, are we still on for lunch?"  
  
"Sure. I think Hermione is going to go home and take a shower and freshen up." said Harry.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back at noon, and you better be ready, because I only have an hour for lunch today. We have a match this afternoon. See you then." said Ron as he went out the door.  
  
Hermione got up and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to work!" she shrieked.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um.okay. How about I meet you here at.ten?" she asked.  
  
"That's good for me. Bye." Harry kissed her quickly on the lips as she hurried out the door. 


End file.
